Joel's Tale
by Auramaster24
Summary: wondering where Joel "came" from? Here is your answer. secrets and a shameful past is revealed.


Disclaimer: I do Not own Pokemon. I do own Joel and the Aura Stones and The aura techniques that are used.

Joel's Tale

Takes place immediately after Flying Without Wings

Character ages

Ash- 15

Misty -15

Joel- 16

Lily-16

Daisy- 19

Violet- 18

Dawn-12

Mrs. Ketchum/Delia-37

Mr. Ketchum/Silver-38

Johanna- 37

Night had fallen at the Ketchum Home. It was a starry night and everyone was in high spirits celebrating Ash's victory over the Shadow guardian Malic. Well almost everyone…

Since coming back to the house, Joel, Who had been defeated and cursed by Malic himself, had been strangely distant and quiet. It was mainly because of one simple question that May's little brother Max had asked.

Joel wished he had not however..

"So Joel, where do you come from anyway?"

At this He froze on the spot. "I can't tell them THAT! Can I" Joel thought. The only ones who knew about Joel's past and where he came from were Ash, Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak. He looked at them with a tear in his eye. The gave him a smile that said "we will tell them for you" look.

He nodded at them at took of saying

"I'm going for a walk."

He headed of to a sacred spring that only He and Ash knew of.

After he was gone everyone gathered around the pile of logs they were going to use for a bonfire that night. It had begun to get chilly. Once everyone was seated, Ash used his Aura Fire to light the bonfire. A orange flame erupted from Ash's palms and hit the logs igniting them.

"Showoff.." Gary murmured.

"Watch it Gary I may still be weakened by my Aura Battle, But I can still send a few Aura Spheres your way.." Ash warned. (In case you forgot, A Aura Battle is where two Aura users fight to the death. And Ash just barely survived his first.)

Deciding to break the tension Delia started.

" Everyone you need to know that this happened sixteen years ago."

'Same age as me' Lily thought.

" You see Joel was actually created by Team Rocket." She said with a tear in her eye. There were shouts of

" What"

"How"

"Why"

Lily looked back in the direction in which Joel had walked off.

' I don't care where he comes from. I still love him." Lily thought to herself.

-Meanwhile at the Aura Spring-

The Spring was just as Joel remembered it. Always calm and peaceful, even in the worst storm. For some reason he always felt sheltered here from any negative Aura. And he could always come here to think. As he sat there by the water, he thought to himself " I hope they don't hate me.." beginning to cry. Just then a voice came from behind him.

"They wont hate you Joel."

-Back with the others-

" I'll take it from here Delia." Professor Oak told her. He continued.

"Back then Ash's father, Silver Ketchum was working with the international police investigating something Team Rocket was working on. A project called "Project Aura". The reason they asked Silver for help was because of the fact that he was an Aura Guardian. What He discovered was a baby boy around three months old. Silver also found files which he brought back along with the baby which revealed that the baby was "Project Aura"

There were saddened expressions on everyone's faces. They had a feeling who that baby was but they did not dare ask out of fear of being right. Finally Lily decided to Ask "That baby was..Joel wasn't it."

"Yes, Lily I'm afraid it was. You see Joel was created to be a weapon but Giovanni could not control him. And all because of something Giovanni always underestimates just as Ash here keeps dodging the "bullet"" Delia explained.

"What is it" Max asked.

"A Heart." This time it was Ash who spoke up.

"You need to understand, Giovanni believes in brute strength. He never will believe in the power that the power of a strong bond can do. Remember, Our world is one of balance just there is dark of night there is the light of day. Good and Evil are two sides of one coin. They can't exist without each other."

Everyone looked at Ash shocked except for his mother and Professor Oak. Ash had never said anything so wise before. They stared at him for a moment.

"What" Ash asked.

" Chu Pi Ka Pik Pikapi!"

(Who are you where's Ash!) Pikachu asked smiling and wondering when his human friend got so smart.

Very funny Pikachu, it just so happens that is what my dad told me." Ash told them.

"Anyway Joel stayed here growing up studying his Aura powers and getting stronger then one day Team Rocket attacked him and took him. Silver went after him. But unfortunately it was a trap." Delia said shedding a tear.

Ash continued " So long story short, Joel gets kidnapped. My dad goes after him, My dad dies, Joel disappears most likely blaming himself even though it was not his fault, we don't see him till now. And he still blames himself."

" Where is he anyway?" Norman asked.

"Follow me." Ash instructed.

They followed him through the woods to the spring. When they got there they were not prepared for what they were about to see.

-At the spring-

There standing in front of Joel was a large white equine like pokemon with green eyes.

"Who are you?" Joel asked fearfully.

" My name is Arceus. I have been looking forward to meeting you Joel." Arceus said smiling.

' How does he know me? What else does he know?' Joel thought. Joel's eyes were showing much fear now.

Arceus looked down at him with a genuine smile.

" There is no need to be frightened, Joel. I know everything about you. How you came in this world and your past." Arceus continued as Joel remembered it all. " It's alright, its not your fault what happened that day."

Joel looked at Arceus in confusion. Seeing Joel confused gave Arceus an idea. "Allow me to explain once OUR GUESTS REVEAL THEMSELVES." Arceus said laughing.

Sure enough everyone from the party had arrived. Mrs. Ketchum, Ash, Misty, May, Max, May and Max's parents Norman and Caroline, Dawn, Her mom Johanna, Brock, Professors Oak, Elm Birch and Rowan along with Misty's Sisters Daisy, Violet and..Lily.

Joel could not bear to look them in the eyes as he was on the verge of tears.

"Arceus, I know they must see what happened but please don't make relive that awful day." Joel cried out.

"I wasn't planning on it." Arceus told him. He looked at Delia, Ash, And Professor Oak.

"Will you stay with him to help him?" Arceus Asked.

"Of course." Delia Answered

"Glad to" Professor oak added.

Ash just nodded

They arrived on a meadow similar to the one Ash had faced Malic on. Joel was on the ground face down evidently defeated. He Looked up at Malic with hatred in his eyes.

"Mark-My-words-Malic. One-day-the-chosen-one-will-defeat-you." Past Joel Said under stained breath. It was obvious Joel was close to death judging by the slashes on his chest and arms.

"You are strong kid. I'll give you that. Yet I sense that you knew you would lose. Why did you challenge me then?" Malic Questioned while holding him by his collar.

" That's none of your business you shadowy freak!" Past Joel Retorted.

"Not only do you have strength but you have COURAGE as well. Join me or else." Malic Threatened

"Or what torture me, kill me?" Joel said laughing.

"Oh not you kid, but those closest to you especially a certain Lily Waterflower you have feelings for." Malic threatened.

All those watching the event gasped. Joel's Aura had become visible and dark as the night. While his eyes had become crimson red. Lily looked at Arceus as Joel Began to beat Malic to a pulp.

"Arceus, What's wrong with Joel?" Lily Asked. A tear beginning to form. Her three sisters began to comfort her.

"Its actually a mixture of his dark powers from when he was created and his desire to protect you." Arceus explained.

"Fool do really think you can control that by yourself. If you were to join me you could control that." Malic told him.

Joel began to think for a moment. Unfortunately that was all Malic needed to lay the shadows curse on him. In a flash black light he was no longer human but a Rapidash(a Fire Horse Pokemon) except instead of the usual orange fire mane his mane was black fire.

"It's time to head back." Arceus told them.

-Meanwhile back at the spring-

Back at the spring, Joel was still upset, but managed to calm down. Little did he realize everyone else had returned from their trip into his past.

"It's still my…" Joel started. But Mrs. Ketchum cut him off.

"Its not your fault. Don't you think that for one minute." She said with kindness in her voice. She always thought of Joel as a second son. She knew Joel need someone to take care of him. Johanna had talked to Delia earlier on the way to the spring. Apparently Johanna had just bought a large 2 story home in Pallet and she had always wanted a son just as Dawn had wanted a brother. Delia was aware of everyone listening in in the bushes.

"But I was so weak.." Joel began again but was cut off by Lily.

"Joel, please don't think your weak. We have seen the outcome of you fight with Malic. And I assure you, you are not weak." Lily said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Everyone had come out of hiding at this point.

"Joel," Ash began " Everyone forgives you, after all it was not your fault. But the question is can you forgive yourself. It's not to late, it never is." Ash told him.

Everyone was shocked. Joel looked at Mrs. Ketchum and asked

"Who is this and where is the real Ash Ketchum?"

"Actually Joel this is the real Ash and this is the second time he said something wise." she giggled.

"SECONED!" Joel was stunned. The words Ash and Wise never went together.

"I hate to say this…"Joel began. Everyone looked at him nervously. "But Ash is right, I can't keep beating myself up over this." Joel Stated

"He finally gets it!" Ash shouted.

"Very funny Ashy-boy" Joel teased back.

Johanna could not help but smile at the sight. As she approached him she became nervous. How would he react? The only ones who knew what she was up to were the other adults, Her daughter Dawn and Arceus.

"So Joel where are you going to go now?" She asked.

" I don't know. I'll find someplace to live." Joel told her not sounding to confident. It was obvious that he was still a bit a shadow of the Joel they had seen in the past.

"I got a better idea, how about I take care of you." she told him.

'Is it possible that…" He thought.

" Joel, We would love to have you part of the Berlitz family."

Joel fought back the tears desperately.

"I…I'm not going to cry, I'm not." He said.

There were shouts of

"Come on don't leave us in suspense."

"Yea, don't pass up on this."

It was Lily who said that.

"All right… I'm you got yourself a son." Joel said with a smile.

Suddenly he felt a pair a arms wrap around him tightly.

"Joel, I'm so happy for you!" Lily squealed.

"Lily, please, your choking me." Joel said under a strained breath.

Arceus approached Joel and present him with 2 pairs of bracers.

"Joel take these." He told Joel.

"What are they?" Joel Asked Confused.

"They are called Aura Bracers. They will keep your powers in check. Go ahead and try them on." Arceus told him.

The Bracers instantly attached to Joel's Wrists And Ankles.

"They fit you perfectly Joel." Lily told him. At this Joel blushed.

"I shall be back when your new powers come in. Until then Joel take care." Arceus told him before disappearing in blue portal.

Whoa what does Arceus mean by New Powers? I'm not telling. But my characters past has been revealed. And found a home as well. What's in store for book 2 I'm not telling'


End file.
